Ethanol for industrial use is conventionally produced from petrochemical feed stocks, such as oil, natural gas, or coal, from feed stock intermediates, such as syngas, or from starchy materials or cellulose materials, such as corn or sugar cane. Conventional methods for producing ethanol from petrochemical feed stocks, as well as from cellulose materials, include the acid-catalyzed hydration of ethylene, methanol homologation, direct alcohol synthesis, and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis. Instability in petrochemical feed stock prices contributes to fluctuations in the cost of conventionally produced ethanol, making the need for alternative sources of ethanol production all the greater when feed stock prices rise. Starchy materials, as well as cellulose material, are converted to ethanol by fermentation. However, fermentation is typically used for consumer production of ethanol, which is suitable for fuels or human consumption. In addition, fermentation of starchy or cellulose materials competes with food sources and places restraints on the amount of ethanol that can be produced for industrial use.
Ethanol production via the reduction of alkanoic acids and/or other carbonyl group-containing compounds, including esters, has been widely studied, and a variety of combinations of catalysts, supports, and operating conditions have been mentioned in the literature. Copper-iron catalysts for hydrogenolyzing esters to alcohols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,592. A hydrogenolysis catalyst comprising nickel, tin, germanium and/or lead is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,130. A rhodium hydrogenolysis catalyst that also contains tin, germanium and/or lead is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,775.
Several processes that produce ethanol from acetates, including methyl acetate and ethyl acetate, are known in the literature.
WO8303409 describes producing ethanol by carbonylation of methanol by reaction with carbon monoxide in the presence of a carbonylation catalyst to form acetic acid which is then converted to an acetate ester followed by hydrogenolysis of the acetate ester formed to give ethanol or a mixture of ethanol and another alcohol which can be separated by distillation. Preferably the other alcohol or part of the ethanol recovered from the hydrogenolysis step is recycled for further esterification. Carbonylation can be effected using a CO/H2 mixture and hydrogenolysis can similarly be conducted in the presence of carbon monoxide, leading to the possibility of circulating gas between the carbonylation and hydrogenolysis zones with synthesis gas, preferably a 2:1 H2:CO molar mixture being used as makeup gas.
WO2009063174 describes a continuous process for the production of ethanol from a carbonaceous feedstock. The carbonaceous feedstock is first converted to synthesis gas which is then converted to ethanoic acid, which is then esterified and which is then hydrogenated to produce ethanol.
WO2009009320 describes an indirect route for producing ethanol. Carbohydrates are fermented under homoacidogenic conditions to form acetic acid. The acetic acid is esterified with a primary alcohol having at least 4 carbon atoms and hydrogenating the ester to form ethanol.
US Pub. No. 20110046421 describes a process for producing ethanol comprising converting carbonaceous feedstock to syngas and converting the syngas to methanol. Methanol is carbonylated to ethanoic acid, which is then subjected to a two stage hydrogenation process. First the ethanoic acid is converted to ethyl ethanoate followed by a secondary hydrogenation to ethanol.
US Pub. No. 20100273229 describes a process for producing acetic acid intermediate from carbohydrates, such as corn, using enzymatic milling and fermentation steps. The acetic acid intermediate is acidified with calcium carbonate and the acetic acid is esterified to produce esters. Ethanol is produced by a hydrogenolysis reaction of the ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,253 describes a process for producing ethanol by converting syngas to methanol and catalytically converting the methanol into acetic acid. The acetic acid along with methanol is esterified to generate an acetate. The acetate is reduced with hydrogen to produce ethanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,161 describes a process for producing ethanol by a gas phase carbonylation of methanol with carbon monoxide followed by a hydrogenation. The carbonylation produces acetic acid and methyl acetate, which are separated and the methyl acetate is hydrogenated to produce ethanol in the presence of a copper-containing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,967 describes a process for producing ethanol from methanol by first esterifying the methanol with acetic acid. The methyl acetate is carbonylated to produce acetic anhydride which is then reacted with one or more aliphatic alcohols to produce acetates. The acetates are hydrogenation to produce ethanol. The one or more aliphatic alcohols formed during hydrogenation are returned to the acetic anhydride esterification reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,358 describes a process for producing ethanol from methanol. Methanol is carbonylated to produce methyl acetate and acetic acid. The methyl acetate is recovered and hydrogenated to produce methanol and ethanol. Ethanol is recovered by separating the methanol/ethanol mixture. The separated methanol is returned to the carbonylation process.
The need remains for improved processes for efficient ethanol production by reducing esters on a commercially feasible scale.